Tonight
by Kia Usumi
Summary: Song story. About Ash and Misty. I'm not very good at summeries so please just read and review it. Thanks. One chapter short


Hello. Kia here. For a change I thought I would write a song fic. Please read and review. As usual I do not own Pokemon or the song Misty sings in here called Misty's Song (go figure?).

Misty sat outside looking up at the huge full moon. She thought maybe tonight would be the night to express her true feelings. Ash was in the door way of the Pokemon Center looking over at Misty. He thought of how beautiful she was and how he wished he could sit next to her this night.

music begins

Ash walked over and stood behind Misty for a moment longer and then sat beside her.

"Evening, Misty." He said quietly hoping that he wouldn't destroy the mood.

"Hello, Ash." Misty replied just as quiet.

**Out here in the quiet of the night,**

**Beneath the stars and moon**

**We both know we've got somethin' on our minds**

**We won't admit, but it's true**

"Beautiful moon, huh?" Ash commented.

"Yes." Ash looked in Misty's direction. The light from the moon made her eyes shine like sapphires. He loved the look of it and wanted to stare at them forever.

"This is one of the perfect nights ever." Misty said. They were looking at each other now.

**You look at me, I look away**

She turned looking back into the sky. _Tonight has to be the night._

**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I**

**don't know how to start**

**I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that**

**you might break my heart**

**Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?**

**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to**

**say that, I love you**

Misty laid her head on Ash's shoulder. Tonight was the only moment they had together for a while. Tonight seemed to go on forever for the two silent lovers.

_I have to tell her._ Ash thought. _I must not live with this bottled up inside._

**I practice all the thing that I could say,**

**Line by line, every word**

**I tell myself today could be the day,**

**But every time, I lose my nerve**

Misty sighed a happy sad sigh. She looked at Ash again. He was looking away, in the direction of a tree far off in the distance.

**I look at you, you look away**

_It's time that I admit it. But how?_

**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I**

**don't know how to start**

**I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that**

**you might break my heart**

**Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?**

**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to**

**say that, I love you**

_Every time I look in you direction you turn._ Misty and Ash thought. Knowing each other it would probably take months to admit their true feelings for each other. _Tonight._ Thought Misty. _I will tell you._ Thought Ash.

**Why, do you turn away?**

**It must be you're afraid like me**

**I try, but I can't pretend that I**

**Don't feel for you the way I do**

**Can't you see?**

"Ash." Misty whispered into the night.

"Misty." Ash whispered at the same time.

**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I**

**don't know how to start**

**I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that**

**you might break my heart**

**Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?**

**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to**

**say that, I love you**

"Misty. I have to tell you something." Ash whispered so that Misty could hear him.

"I have to tell you something too, but I'm afraid." Misty replied. the looked at each other.

"Let's go at the same time." Ash suggested.

"Ok." Misty agreed still in a whisper.

"One." Ash said.

"Two." Misty counted down.

"Three." they said together. "I love you."

Time seemed to stop for those five seconds.

**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I**

**don't know how to start**

**I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that**

**you might break my heart**

**Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?**

**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to**

**say that, I love you**

"I've always loved you." Ash whispered.

"Same here." Misty whispered. Theymoved toward each other until their lips pressed into a kiss. A kiss that they wanted to share for so long now happening. Time seeming to stop. "I love you." whispered throughout the small clearing. Their love would last forever.

-End

What'd you think? Please review. I really don't like flames unless they are helpful ones. Thanks.


End file.
